The Newest Robinson
by bean15
Summary: Wilbur gets a baby sibling at seventeen. Read In Trouble Again. sort of an inbetweenquel.after the baby is born, stuff gets interesting! revenge, time travel, horrible villains, life and time as we know it will never be the same! R&R!
1. Flashbacks

**Hey everybody! Wow, it took me forever to come up with a new story. Just kidding. **

**Here are a few plot details: Wilbur is 17 in this, he is with Emily, an OC, romantically speaking of course. (if you haven't met Emily yet, you should read my other MTR story…it sort of explains a lot.) He and Emily are "together" but not as together as they are at the end of In Trouble Again. **

**The first chapter will be only flashbacks, sort of explaining where Wilbur and his family are now, and how they got there. **

**I'm under strict orders from Wilbur that the next few stories, or at least chapters are kidnapping-free, preferably without bodily harm to Wilbur. I don't know how much of that I can promise. GoobTooSave was right. A little more harm to Wilbur never hurt anyone. Except Wilbur.**

**Wilbur: You act like that's an itty bitty except kind of thing.**

**Me: What do you want me to say?**

**Wilbur: (crosses his arms)**

**Me: Never mind. Here's the random fact, then the chapter. **

**Apples, not caffeine, are more efficient at waking you up in the morning.**

**Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It was Wilbur's graduation dinner, and after a very intense food fight, Cornelius knocked his spoon against his glass. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I know it's pretty unexpected, but it's one that I'm pretty excited about." Wilbur paled. He knew that tone. He knew exactly where this was going. Franny stood up, her hand gently resting on her stomach. **

**"Everyone, I'm pregnant." The family erupted in cheers, but Wilbur just put his head on the table and groaned. This could not get any worse.**

**Later that night, Wilbur lay on his bed, stomach down, his head facing the wall. He was still digesting the fact that he wasn't going to be an only child for much longer. He heard a knock on his door. "honey, can I come in?" He sighed. "Sure Mom."**

**Franny came in and sat on the edge of Wilbur's bed and rubbed his back. "Honey?"**

**"What?"**

**"Wilbur, let's talk about this."**

**"What is there to talk about, Mom?"**

**"A lot, sweetie. I saw you at dinner. I know we sort of shifted the focus away from you on your special night, but your father and I, we were just so happy. We got the call from the doctor this morning."**

**Wilbur sighed. "It- it's okay Mom. I get it. I know I'm not being the best person in the world right now, but I will be. Later."**

**"Good. Glad to hear it, sweetie. Hey, you can come baby shopping with us soon!" Wilbur smiled as she stood up, kissed him on the forehead and left, but as soon as she was gone he stopped smiling and groaned. Baby shopping. He was going to go baby shopping. He had been wrong at dinner. Things could get much worse.**

**_Nine months later…………._**

**Franny was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of hot cocoa with Wilbur while the rest of the family milled about the house as usual. Cornelius walked in, and suddenly Franny put her hand on her stomach. "Honey, we're gonna have a baby," she said. He laughed. "I know that, sweetie."**

**"No honey, we're gonna have a baby RIGHT NOW!"**

**"Oh."**

**"Oh, he says." Cornelius jumped up to help Franny to the car, knocking over Wilbur's steaming mug down his shirt and onto his jeans, burning Wilbur's hand in the process. He yelped in pain, and his dad said, "Sorry son, but we don't have time to deal with that now. I need to get your mom to the hospital."**

**Franny threw out her arm. "He's coming too."**

**"Franny, he's got cocoa all over him."**

**"Hey, not my fault!" yelled Wilbur. "I don't care, Cornelius, he's coming."**

**"But Fran, he-"**

**"Cornelius, I need ****_both_**** my boys there." At his mother's tone, Wilbur looked up. His mom needed him. He was going. **

**Wilbur sat in the hospital's waiting room, just outside the maternity ward. His mother had asked for him to be in the delivery room, but the hospital only allowed one other person in, and they had agreed it should be his father. **

**Wilbur had spent an hour pacing, and two more hours sitting down. He jumped up again. He couldn't take this much longer. Suddenly he heard a voice from the reception desk. "Can you tell me where I could find a Cornelius Robinson?" He looked up and saw his girlfriend Emily. She'd made it. He had called her about an hour ago. He'd been worried sick about his mom, and didn't know what was taking them so long. **

**He walked over to her. Make that ran. Make that sprinted. "Emily, you made it!" **

**"Yeah, I'm here. Good thing too. You look awful."**

**"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" He smiled, and they kissed. She calmly walked him back over to the waiting area, and they sat down again. "How is she?"**

**"Last I heard was three hours ago. She was fine then. I don't know what's taking them so long……"**

**"Wilbur, you never know how long these things are gonna take. One of my friends, her mom was in labor for 33 and a half hours. It could be a while." A nurse came out in the hallway with a huge smile on her face. Despite the smile, Wilbur gripped Emily's hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. Emily put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. It's ok, Wilbur. Take it easy. Don't break my hand, or you'll be here even longer." **

**"Sorry. I-I'm just nervous."**

**"I know. It's okay."**

**"She's right you know," said the nurse. "Your mother is fine. So is the baby." Wilbur let out a long breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Can I go in and see her? Them?"**

**"Of course you can. And you can bring your girlfriend too." Many of the nurses in the hospital knew Emily, as she spent much of her time volunteering there, and was beginning to get Wilbur in scrubs too. **

**Wilbur and Emily went cautiously into the room. Franny sat up in bed, and Cornelius stood next to her. They were both beaming at a tiny yellow bundle of blankets in Franny's arms. "H-hey Mom," said Wilbur nervously. "Hey, Mrs. Robinson."**

**"Hello, you two. Glad you could make it, Emily."**

**"Wanna meet the newest Robinson?" said Cornelius. Emily looked at Wilbur. "We'd love to." Wilbur walked forward and took the little yellow bundle from his mother's arms. "Careful sweetie. Watch her head."**

**"Her?" asked Wilbur incredulously. Franny nodded. "Her." Wilbur gently pushed aside the blankets and looked into the sweet face of his brown-eyed blonde baby sister. A small smile found itself on his face, and a tear or two crawled down his cheek. He forgot all about the hot cocoa on his shirt and the burn on his hand. "You're my new sister. My baby sister." Emily looked at Wilbur and her heart melted. Wilbur had done a lot of cute things, but this was one of the moments when she knew why she loved him. **

**"What's her name Mrs. Robinson?"**

**"Lydia. Lydia Jane." Wilbur, never taking his eyes off the small person in his arms, whispered, "Lydie. Little Lydie. That's what I'll call you." Emily put her hand on Wilbur's. "Can I hold her?" Wilbur smiled, and kissed Lydia's forehead before passing her over to Emily. Emily smiled too, and held the baby close. She smiled, and began to softly sing.**

**_Who's my little baby girl, _**

**_Who's the one I love the best,_**

**_Who's the prettiest in the world,_**

**_Who's my baby girl?_**

**Wilbur let a few more tears fall. "Where'd you learn that?" **

**"I didn't. My mom made it up for me and sang it to me when I was little. Before she died." Wilbur put his arms around her and his baby sister. "It's perfect," he whispered. "I think so too," said Franny. "Me too," Cornelius agreed. Wilbur looked at Emily and his Lydia, and he knew, he just knew, this is how she would be if they ever decided to have children together. He hoped they would. When they finally got married. Someday. **

**Well, that's the first chappie done. Wilbur, sorry about the hot cocoa burn. **

**Wilbur: You'd better be. Ouch!**

**It was worth it for the cute moment at the end. Tell me what you guys think! And if you think Wilbur and Emily are moving way too fast thinking about marriage and kids, read In Trouble Again. This is connected. Happens after the proposal, but before the wedding!**

**R&R people!!!**

**Emily**


	2. Pancakes

**Hey everyone! Kinda short on time, so no big author note. **

**The Hubble Space Telescope weighs 12 tons (10,896 kilograms), is 43 feet (13.1 meters) long, and cost $2.1 billion to originally build.**

**Chapter 2**

**_3 Months Later……_**

**Wilbur woke with a start. Over the baby monitor in his room, he heard Lydia cry. Even though it was barely midnight, she had woken up four times already. Wilbur jumped up and ran to his sister's bed. He had already forgotten, however, that Lydia was still sleeping in his parents' room. **

**As he skipped to a stop in front of the crib, he saw his mother already holding Lydia and soothing her cries. **

**Wilbur breathed heavily, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees. "Wilbur, you don't have to keep coming in. Honey, I think it's really sweet, but don't worry. Your father and I have everything under control."**

**"Sorry Mom. I just…she's so small, and…I'm not really sure why, but I just…I feel the need to be here, to protect her and make it right." Franny smiled. "That's my little boy. I told you you'd be a good big brother." Wilbur smiled wearily. He went and kissd his baby sister on the forehead. "Night, Lydie. Sweet dreams Mom."**

**Franny kissed his nose. "Good night, Wilbur."**

**"Wilbur?" said Cornelius blearily. "You're here ****_again_****?"**

**"Yeah Dad. Here again. Go back to sleep, I'm gonna do the same." Cornelius sleepily waved, and Wilbur smiled. He walked back to his room, dragging his feet, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. **

**_The next morning………_**

**Emily rang Dimitri's doorbell. She made a point to ring them both in turn, as she knew not to get on the twins' bad side. She waved to Lefty, and walked into the kitchen where everyone was enjoying hot cocoa and pancakes for breakfast. **

**"Hiya Emily," said Aunt Billie, as full of energy in the morning as it was possible to be. "How are ya?"**

**"Great, Aunt Billie. How're the trains?"**

**"Perfect as can be. Help yerself to some hotcakes and tell me what's new with you."**

**"Not much. Hey, where's Wilbur?" They whole family laughed, and explained to Emily that he was still in bed. **

**"At eleven in the morning? Summer ****_just_**** started. And there are pancakes down here! That's not like him. Is he sick?"**

**"No," said Cornelius with a grin. "He was up a lot last night. Lydie work up several times, and Wilbur came running every time. He seemed to forget that Fran and I have done this whole 'parent' thing before. He turned out alright, didn't he?" Cornelius looked around at all the smirking faces. "Don't answer that." Everyone laughed.**

**Franny smiled, and moved Lydia to her other arm. "Why don't you go wake him up Emily. I'm sure he wants pancakes."**

**Emily smiled, and left the kitchen via travel tube. She ended up just outside Wilbur's room. Even though they'd been dating for a while and had both professed their love for each other, she still thought it was crossing a line to travel tube straight into his room. She knocked on his door loudly, and when she still didn't get an answer, she let herself in. **

**She tried to stifle a laugh when she looked over to the bed, but she couldn't help herself. Wilbur lay sprawled out half under the covers in his Captain Time Travel pyjamas, holding a beat up old teddy bear. She hadn't seen one of those in ages. **

**She walked over and kissed him right on the mouth. His eyes flew open in shock, but when he realized what was happening and who was kissing him he smiled and kissed her back. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate," he said. "That's because there's hot cocoa downstairs, Sleeping Beauty. Although, I'm not sure if 'beauty' is the right word. You looked pretty funny when I came in here." Wilbur quickly sat up, and looked around. He shoved his teddy bear under the covers. Emily laughed. "It's okay. I've seen worse. Come downstairs, the whole family's waiting for you. Your mom made pancakes."**

**"Pancakes?" Wilbur was up and moving in a flash. Emily was left seconds later sitting alone on his bed. She grinned. "Now I know what to say to make him move at six AM." She smiled to herself and went to the travel tube. She's better hurry if she wanted to eat any pancakes, or Wilbur might eat them all. **

**R&R people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**More soon……**


	3. Willy and the Scanner

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 of this story is no longer flashbacks, and most of chapter 2 wasn't either. Sorry about the bold, but my computer was deciding to be stupid. I hate it when they do that. **

**Anyway, Thanks to those of you who reviewed………you know who you are. To those of you who didn't, you know who you are too. Please get on it! I like to know what you all think! **

**For those of you who don't check the forum as religiously as I do, hard to imagine someone else that obsessed, I am holding a contest. Check the MTR forum about "story ideas and challenges" for the post and the rules. If you have any questions, PM me. Good luck to all!**

**There is lots of dialogue and some minor fluff in this chappie. Bear with me. Please?**

**Random fact: ****TYPEWRITER is the longest word that can be made using the letters only on one row of the keyboard.******

**For those of you who haven't read In Trouble Again, you won't know this, but I'm telling you now. My chapters do have titles, but they're only in the little blue box in the top right corner. I don't think of the names til I'm done the chappies, so that's the only place you'll find them. They do give away a little bit of the chapter's plot, if you're interested.**

**If you haven't read my other story, please do, and review. You don't know what you're missing!!!!!! At least, that's what everyone else said. ; - )**

**Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wilbur woke up at seven AM, felling very refreshed. This was the first time Lydia had actually slept through the night. He smiled and reached for the video phone next to his bed. He hit number one on his speed dial and grinned. It was already a great day.

Emily groaned as the ring of her video phone woke her from a sound sleep. She looked at her clock and groaned again. "Seven AM. Who on earth could _possibly_ feel the need to call me at seven AM?" she grumbled, but she answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"What, is this not a good time?"

"_Time_, Wilbur? _Time_? It's seven AM! What are you doing awake? What's wrong? Do you need me to come over? Hold on, I'll be there in 15 minutes, 20 tops."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay Em. Nothing's wrong."

She paused. "Are you sick?"

He laughed. "No, I'm not sick. Lydie slept through the night. The whole night. Didn't wake up once. I actually slept really well."

Emily yawned. "Good for you," she said dryly. Wilbur lost his grin for a moment. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Really. I was just feeling really great and I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry."

Emily sighed. "It's okay Wilbur. I'm happy to see you too. Since I'm up I may as well come over anyway. Assuming I'm welcome," she said with a smirk.

"Of course you are. I just have to get changed. No Captain Time Travel pj's for you."

"I've seen them, you know."

"Oh yeah." He laughed nervously. "You did see those."

"Yeah, I did." She grinned. He grimaced. "Ummm…could we please change the subject? Pretty please?"

"Alright, since you asked so nicely. Did Lydia really sleep through the whole night?"

"Yup, the whole night. Sooo….when are you coming over?" Emily grinned, as did he. "As soon as you hang up, I'll start getting ready. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"See you soon," said Wilbur with a grin, and he hung up the phone.

_20 minutes later….._

Emily rang Spike's doorbell and was greeted at the door by Lefty. "Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Unghhh."

She smiled. "Good to hear. Have you seen Wilbur?"

"Right behind you, babe." She turned to face the staircase just in time to see Wilbur slide down the banister. She shook her head and smiled. So that was why Wilbur had convinced his father to keep the staircases after he'd invented the travel tubes. Wilbur stumbled as he reached the end of the banister and ended up on the floor. He grinned, brushed himself off, and put his arms around Emily. They kissed, and both smiled. "Good to see you," said Wilbur. "You too."

_8 months later……_

The Robinson house was abuzz with activity. This was not incredibly unusual, but this time, the activity was focused on a single event: Lydia's first birthday. Emily and Wilbur were home from college on spring break.

Emily was planning on majoring in theatre. Wilbur, of course, had surprised everyone by casually mentioning one night at dinner that he was planning a double major. In history and physics. He had laughed at the look on his father's face and when asked why he was thinking of a double major, replied that he was actually going to found the TCTF someday. His father had choked on his meatloaf, but Wilbur swore that someday he would have a real TCTF badge, and his father wouldn't be laughing at him anymore.

The family was spread out all over the house. Franny, Cornelius, Wilbur, and Emily were in the kitchen baking. Every few minutes, when he thought no one was looking, Wilbur would sneak a small piece of raw cookie dough.

Lydia sat in her bassinet on the countertop, happily gurgling and playing with the toys Cornelius and Wilbur had made her. Wilbur took a break from rolling cookies with his mom to play with his sister. He ticked her bare foot and she giggled. Wilbur smiled. He loved it when she smiled. He loved it even more when she smiled at _him_.

Cornelius and Franny both smiled at their son playing with his baby sister, the sister that he hadn't wanted when he'd first found out his mom had been pregnant. He was so good with her, better than probably anyone else in the family. Except for Franny, of course. He was even better that Cornelius. Franny laughed as she remembered walking past Wilbur's bedroom door, more than once, and heard her son advising her husband on how to make Lydia stop crying or make her eat or fall asleep.

Franny was thrown from her thought by Wilbur and Emily throwing cookie dough at each other. It seemed that she had caught him eating bits of it. Franny had known for hours, but she figured that they could always get more. "Alright you two, knock it off."

"But Moooom!'

"Don't sass me, mister, I'm your mother. I know we don't usually frown upon throwing our food at each other, but cookies dough is hard to get out of clothes. Besides, this food isn't just for us, it's for a party. Your _sister's_ party. Lot's of people from your father's company will be there, and my music friends."

She needn't have bothered with the guilt trip. As soon as Wilbur heard the words 'your sister's party,' he blushed and grew silent. "Sorry Lydie," he said softly. Franny smiled when she realized that Wilbur actually felt horrible, like he'd ruined his sister's special day. "It's okay honey, look, she's not mad at you. See, she's still smiling." Wilbur went over to his sister and kissed her perfect button nose. She giggled, and put her tiny finger on the end of Wilbur's nose. He held his head still for a moment and smiled. Lydia opened her mouth and said, "Willy."

Wilbur's jaw dropped. "Willy," she said again, giggling at herself. The kitchen went silent. Wilbur couldn't move, his sister's finger still on his nose, his fingers still covered with the sticky raw cookie dough. Cornelius spoke first. "You know, that probably says something about the strength of their relationship, that Wilbur's name was her first word…" Franny gasped. "Her first word! Oh, Cornelius, her first word!"

Wilbur breathed heavily. Emily smiled and slowly walked over to Wilbur. She gently reached out one finger and pushed his lower law until his mouth closed. Wilbur broke out of his trance. "Emily, she…she…"

"I know," she said softly. Wilbur looked at her. Emily had tears in her eyes. Wilbur brought his fingertips up to his own eyes and found tears there too. The moment was intense. They had heard Lydia's first word. Wilbur was holding Emily and crying, but somehow he managed to get a few words out. "Of all the words she could have picked……she picked my name. She picked my name. Hi Lydia." He waved. She waved back and said, "Willy." He grinned, and she clapped her hands and giggled.

The moment was broken by the peals of Uncle Spike's doorbell bells.

"I'll get it," said Cornelius. He kissed Franny on the cheek, and went for the door. Franny hugged her son and Emily, and they all cried a little more together. By the time Cornelius walked in carrying a large box, all their eyes were dry.

"Wilbur, it's for you. Looks like it's from the university. There's no name on the return address, but it's definitely for you."

"Great Dad. It might be from my physics professor. I've been working on a project to be able to scan the space-time continuum, you know, to see where there are holes or areas of danger or high risk alert. Places where there's a danger of something going wrong-"

"Places where secret time agents could be needed to fix things, right?" said Cornelius.

"Right." said Wilbur.

"Well son, as long as they've got a _badge,_ I'll trust them."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Just open it already Wilbur. You've bent my ear so much about this scanner that I have to know what's going on with it."

"Patience is a virtue, Emily. Hold on until I get this open. Then I promise you can see what's inside it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, and briefly kissed him. The got the box cutter that Cornelius had spent years improving, and opened the box. Franny and Cornelius, putting the cookie pans in the oven, were a few feet away from the young couple when they opened the box. "What's inside honey?" asked Franny. "Does it have to do with your project?"

"It has to do with my project all right," said Wilbur grimly. "Actually, it _is_ my project." It was true. The thing inside the box was his project. Funny thing was, it was in pieces. About fifteen hundred pieces. And when Wilbur had left it in his private lab at the university, it had been in one piece. Just one. Wilbur's mouth went dry.

"Oh, Wilbur. I'm so sorry." said Emily, and put her arms around him. He barely noticed. His project had been destroyed. Months of work, months, he'd been working on this. He looked more carefully at the packing paper and realized it was the blueprints for the scanner. Another blow to his months of hard work. He'd have to start completely from scratch.

Cornelius and Franny went to comfort their son, but he was fairly unresponsive. He took the box and went silently up to his room.

_About 10 o'clock that night….._

Emily knocked on Wilbur's door, and after a minute she hard him say wearily, "Come in." She did, only to find him slumped over his desk, trying desperately to see if there was anything he could salvage from the box containing the bits of his project. She sat down beside him, and put her hands tenderly on his shoulders. "Wilbur, I'm so sorry. I don't understand who could have done this."

"Me neither. Em, there was something else. Something Mom and Dad don't know yet." With a trembling hand, he passed her a small slip of paper that had been in the box. Wilbur had found it when he'd emptied it only hours before.

_Give it up Captain Time Travel!_

_Death to the TCTF!_

_Drop the crusade,_

_Or Else._

**Ooohhh, cliffie! This is getting kinda interesting!!!! Will the mysterious note-writer return? Will he (or she?) have a grudge against Wilbur? Will any of this ruin Lydia's birthday? Will Wilbur work on the scanner anyway? Will his life be in danger because of it? Will Emily's? **

**Find out in the next exciting installment!!!**


	4. Give up!

**Hey everybody! Next chapter here. I know the first few didn't have much action, but here comes some fun stuff!**

**Wilbur: Just make sure you don't hurt me too much…**

**Me: Can't make any promises, love.**

**Wilbur: What?!?!? Why not?**

**Me: Cuz I haven't written the chapter yet, silly!**

**Wilbur: Oh. Right. I'll try to remember that. R&R, everybody!**

**Random Fact: ****The first product to have a bar code was Wrigley's gum. **

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Back at Future City University…….._

Wilbur sighed, exasperated, as he looked at the freshly drawn blueprints for the time scanner. Three months and he'd barely scratched the surface of how close he'd come to actually creating a functional piece of equipment. But that wasn't going to stop him. Even though the note had definitely been threatening, he, Emily, and his family had agreed: he was not going to stop. He would keep moving forward, and no one was going to keep him from his dream.

He looked up from his blueprints when he heard a knock on the door of his private lab. "Come in," he said hesitantly. It was Emily. Wilbur looked at her quizzically. "Why'd you knock? You have a key."

"I know, but maybe I shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe that's how he got in. Maybe that how he got a hold of your scanner. With my key." She looked down at the floor, unable to meet Wilbur's eyes. He took her chin in his fingers and gently lifted it up to meet his eyes. "Em, don't you think like that. I know you haven't lost that key. It has a fingerprint identification coating on it."

"I know Wilbur, but maybe…maybe no one should have a key but you. And Professor Adams, of course." They both grinned at the mention of their teacher. Good old Professor Adams. He certainly knew his stuff, and unbelievably, he made physics fun and easy to learn. Eventually Wilbur persuaded Emily that it was in fact alright to keep her key, and kissed her briefly on the cheek before she said good-bye and resumed his work on the scanner, working late into the night, just like another inventor he knew.

_Three weeks later……_

It was April first. April Fool's Day. The president of Future City University had, as was tradition, cancelled classes for the entire day, and allowed the students free rein, as long as no one got seriously hurt.

The halls of the university were abuzz with practical jokes, and no one was more mischievous that Wilbur. Or so he thought. Throughout the day, he was pelted with water balloons, fake spiders, and old fashioned whoopee cushions. The fake spiders were the worst, as everyone knew that Wilbur had a very strong case of arachnophobia.

But, like a true prankster with a genuine love for the craft, he took everything in stride. Even the spiders. He jumped and smiled as a spider flew down from the ceiling as he walked down the dormitory hall to his room. "Good one, Fortuna!" he laughed. "Oh, Wilbur, what on earth makes you think I had anything to do with this?" She giggled, trying to stifle a full bodied laugh. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the way you can't stop laughing?" He was trying to sound angry, but it just wasn't working.

He gave up and turned the handle to his dorm room. As he opened the door and stepped in, a bucket of ice cold water came pouring down on his head. As he stood on the threshold, dripping wet, he heard muffled giggles coming from his room. "Emily Aline! That had better be you, so I can not feel bad about tackling you!" More giggles. "Emily, come on. You know that this _really_ isn't funny, don't you?"

"Oh yes it is! It's the funniest thing I've seen all day!" He grinned. She was right. It was pretty funny. Of all people, his girlfriend had gotten him. Bad.

He shook his head, and water went everywhere. "Eww, Wilbur! That's gross!"

"Fortuna, stop being such a baby!" He paused. "Hey, you were laughing because you knew this was coming. You rat!" He laughed and went to tackle her. She put her arms above her head, so all Wilbur could do was shake his wet hair at her. Emily, standing in the doorway, laughed. Wilbur turned and tackled her to the double bed he had in his room. They were both laughing when Fortuna poked her head in. "You two behave yourselves," she said with a smirk and closed the door.

After Emily's water stunt had been pulled, the dorm hallway emptied out. Everyone who'd been standing there had wanted to see Wilbur get had. He had been soaked, so they all left, warily looking behind them for any signs of more pranks. There weren't any, but there was a figure lurking in the shadows, completely unnoticed, who crept silently to Wilbur's door and placed a typed note on his bulletin board and then left just as quietly.

After Fortune left, Wilbur and Emily had kissed for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company on their free day. "I'll go check to see if everyone left," She said jokingly, getting up from the bed. Wilbur let her go, knowing she'd be back momentarily.

Emily opened the door, found no one, but she did find the note. She walked back in and handed it to Wilbur. "Message for you, sir. From the esteemed Professor Adams," she said, mocking a fake British accent. "Thank you, Jeeves." Wilbur mocked back. They read the note together.

_Wilbur,_

_I know you haven't been working on your scanner lately. _

_I'm not sure why, but I think you should get back to_

_work. It's a fantastic idea, right in line with your career path. _

_I found an article in one of my scientific journals I think_

_you should read. It might help you with the fourth_

_dimensional problems you mentioned last month. Meet me _

_as soon as possible in my classroom to discuss it. Today_

_would be wonderful, as neither of us have any obligations. _

_Please come alone, as this project is yours and yours alone._

_I don't want anyone else getting their hands on your _

_wonderful ideas. _

_See you soon,_

_Professor Adams_

Wilbur, ecstatic, leapt off the bed, quickly kissed Emily on the cheek, and left to go meet his teacher. Emily said she'd come get him in half an hour so he would miss the bonfire party their friend Mi Mi was holding. The word around campus was that their friend Robin was going to have a date.

Wilbur walked into the physics classroom. It was empty. The door shut itself behind him. He whipped around, but there was no one there. "Professor?" As soon as he opened his mouth, the lights went out. He sighed. It was just an April Fool's joke. He put his hands out in front of his face. He couldn't see a thing. Just like Professor Adams to scare him with a giant tarantula or something similar.

Before he knew it, someone grabbed his arms and pinned them to his sides. "Prof-" but he was cut off by someone pressing their hand hard over his mouth, keeping him quiet. Whoever had grabbed his arms pushed him backwards until he was right up against the wall. They leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

Up until this point, Wilbur had still held onto the small hope that this might be a prank. Now he knew he was wrong. "Wilbur Robinson…" the voice hissed, keeping the hand tightly over Wilbur's mouth, "Give up on the scanner. I said it before, and I meant it. You didn't stop. I know you didn't, because you came here. Give up. Stop now, and give up everything, or next time it'll be your pretty little girlfriend I come after. Got it?"

With the hand over his mouth, all Wilbur could do was nod, which he did shakily. He had almost lost Emily once before, and sitting next to her bed in the Intensive Care Unit was not an experience he ever wanted to repeat. He cared about her too much to ever come that close to losing her again.

The hands shoved him hard up against the wall, and in the dark Wilbur let his knees buckle and slid against the wall to the floor. He didn't know how long he sat there shaking, his head in his hands, but suddenly he heard a familiar voice from the hallway. "Wilbur? Wilbur, are you still in here?" Emily opened the door, and a little light spilled into the room from the hallway.

"Huh. Guess he's gone." She moved to leave, but Wilbur found his voice in time. "Emily, wait!"

"Wilbur? What are you doing, sitting here in the dark?" Her hand groped along the wall until she found the switch and flipped it, flooding the room with light. She saw Wilbur scrunched down on the floor, trembling. She ran to his side, and put her arms around him. In shaky bursts, he told her what had happened. "I…I've got to stop. I can't lose you again, Em. I just can't."

She put her arms around him and pulled him into a fierce hug. "You won't lose me. I'm here for good. We're gonna get married someday, remember? Lucille's ring? She'd be devastated if I never got to wear it." He reluctantly smiled. "Wilbur, in all seriousness, you need to report this, then keep working on the scanner. You're almost there, I know it! Keep moving forward, remember?" At the sound of his father's motto, Wilbur remembered who he was. He was a Robinson, and Robinsons did not give up.

Emily had made the choice to stand by him, and he _knew_ she could watch out for herself. He was not, under any circumstances, going to quit. He was going to finish that scanner, gosh darn it all, so he could finally someday show his dad a real TCTF badge, and show Emily that he was a man worthy of her love. He was brave, honest, true, and was going to make the world a better place. He would show her that he could be the man she deserved.

**Ok, so the end was a little itty bit mushy, what can I say? R&R, peeps! It means a lot to me! Got to go, got a voice lesson!!!!!!!!!**


	5. I told you

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while……Mi Mi can attest to the fact that I had 3 HUGE oral reports due today, and another HUGE book report. I should be studying for exams right now…but I'd rather update for you people.**

**On a personal note, I just got accepted to Guilford College on a very nice scholarship. I sent the deposit in the mail this morning, and am now officially a "college girl." YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Random Fact: The Tobacco industry spends $15,000 a minute on advertising and special promotions. Don't fall for their crap.**

**Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Three months later_…

Wilbur had found that making the time scanner the second time around was a lot easier. In three months he had completely redone the blueprints and had started to rebuild the scanner itself, with Emily's help. Emily had been lending a hand the past month or so, and things had been moving along quite nicely since she started helping out.

She'd been such a huge help. And she always knew when to tell him to stop working at three in the morning and go to bed. He smiled. She did always keep him grounded.

Wilbur wheeled himself out from underneath his scanner and wiped the sweat from his forehead, unknowingly wiping a streak of soot from his hand across his face.

"Knock, knock." said a voice from the open door of his student lab. Wilbur looked up from his blueprints to see Mi Mi standing over him. "Hey Mi Mi. What's shakin'?"

She crosses her arms. "Don't you know what today is, you dork?" She looked upset, but her playful smile gave her away.

"No," he said truthfully. "What is today?"

"You dummy! It's your anniversary! You've been dating Emy for a whole year! Emy's back in our room right now getting ready. For a formal dinner! Honestly, I still don't know what she sees in you." Mi Mi grinned.

Wilbur glanced at his watch. 5:53. their reservation was for 7:30. He had less than two hours to get ready. "Oh crap! Mi Mi, what would I do without you?"

She grinned again. "Not much, because Emy sure wouldn't have anything to do with you. Look at you Wil. You're a mess! Please promise me you'll wash your face before you go out."

"I promise. Soot again?"

"You have no idea. Don't forget Wil, be at our room to pick her up at seven sharp!"

"Yes, mother…" he said, grinning. Mi Mi always looked after him, and made sure he never missed a date.

One hour later, he picked Emily up at her door and walked her to the limo he's called at the last minute to take them to the fancy French restaurant where they were going to have dinner. Wilbur had spent the first ten minutes stuttering. Emily looked so good in her floor-length dark green satin dress he'd thrown grammar out the window.

The appetizers were wonderful, the salads were perfect, the drinks were fantastic, and the main course was delicious.

At dessert, it all went wrong.

Wilbur and Emily were exchanging playful banter over the tiramisu when several smoke bombs were thrown in the restaurant through the windows. Thick green acrid smoke filled the room, blocking everyone from view. Choas erupted.

"Emily! Em, where are you?" yelled Wilbur, trying to be heard over the other diners, also yelling to find their friends and families.

"Keep talking, Wil! I can't see anything! I'll come to you!" A voice behind her said, "You're not going anywhere, beautiful." Before she could do or say anything, a hand crushed a cube in front of her face, allowing sleeping gas to seep from its corners. She blacked out.

After the smoke had cleared, Wilbur looked frantically around him for Emily, bur she was nowhere to be found. At her seat, he saw her purse and its contents spilled over the chair. He knew Emily was never that careless. He started to put everything back inside, but stopped when he saw a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it out and read it with trembling hands.

_I told you to give up on your stupid project._

_I told you your pretty girlfriend would be in trouble if you didn't._

_I told you._

_You didn't listen. _

_Too bad, so sad. Now you'll never see her again._

_She's mine._

Wilbur fell to his knees on the restaurant floor. His chest was shaking with sobs. No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be! But she was.

No, she wasn't. He's search for her himself, if he had to comb every inch of the city, the whole world if he had to. He loved her, and this person, whoever he was, was never going to take her way that easily.

**R&R peeps!!!**


	6. Wilbur to the Rescue!

**Hey everyone! The title still makes sense, for those of you who were wondering about it, and all will be explained in due time. Be patient.**

**Wilbur: There you go again with that "patient" word. You can't just fling it around all over the place, you know. **

**Me: So?**

**Wilbur: So…it's hard to be patient! I don't like being patient. It's boring.**

**Me: Well, I like that! I'm **_**boring**_** you!**

**Wilbur: I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant…I want to know what happens, that's all. **

**Me: Fine. (hands him a paper) Here's the layout for the entire story.**

**Wilbur: (scans the paper) Whoa! (pause) Hey! (pause) What?!?!?!?!? I can't believe you- mmmph!**

**Me: (holds her hand over Wilbur's mouth) Shhhh! **_**They**_** haven't rad the story yet!!!**

**Wilbur: Mmmmph!**

**Me: I can't tell them what happens yet! I never do that. Ever! I'll lose my reputation!**

**Wilbur: (sighs)**

**Me: (removes her hand)**

**Wilbur: Fine. I won't tell. I promise. Just get on with the story!**

**Me: (glares at him)**

**Wilbur: Ummm…..please?**

**Me: Okay. (kisses him on the cheek)**

**Wilbur: (blushes scarlet)**

**Random Fact: ****The first toilet ever seen on television was on "Leave It to Beaver." **

**Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Emily groggily shook her head as she regained consciousness. She groaned; she had a blinder of a headache. "Wilbur…" she said softly. Then she froze. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened at the restaurant. The sleeping gas…

She opened her eyes. She blinked. She expected bright white hospital halls, but the room was fairly dark. She knew she wasn't in the restaurant anymore, but she wasn't in a hospital or her dorm room with Mi Mi either. There were bars in front of the cot she lay on.

Who would have taken her from the restaurant? And where was Wilbur? If someone had hurt him…What if this had to do with Wilbur's time scanner?

"Ah, you're awake, are you?" Emily looked up. Out of the corners of darkness and young man about her age stepped from the shadows and looked at her. "Where's Wilbur?" she said.

"Please don't say his name. Please, Emma, please don't say his name."

Emma? Only one person had _ever_ called her that. "Jason?"

He sighed with relief. "You remember me. I hoped you would. I knew you would. I hoped…I was afraid that you might not…but…but you did. And now, nothing else matters. Oh Emma…" He reached out a hand to touch her face, but to his surprise, she abruptly stepped back. "What do you want with me Jason? And where's Wilbur?"

Jason flinched. "Please don't say his name, Emma."

"Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"He's fine, I promise. I didn't hurt him."

"Where _is_ he, Jason?" She was getting angry.

"I didn't touch him! I left him at the restaurant. Why were you there anyway? I thought you hated fancy restaurants. Doesn't he know enough to ask you that?"

"We were celebrating, Jason. We've been dating for a year. And I don't hate fancy restaurants, I just hate going to them without an occasion. And last night was certainly an occasion worth celebrating. Until _you _ruined it! Why, Jason? Why did you ruin it? What on earth possessed you to throw smoke bombs and knock me out with sleeping gas and kidnap me?"

Jason was horrified. "I would never kidnap you! I was saving you from…him. From…Robinson. He doesn't deserve you. He never did. You deserve better."

"What are you talking about, Jason?"

"Oh, Emma, I've known you since we were kids."

"Yeah, so?"

"I love you. I've _always_ loved you. We used to hang out. We were really good friends. But I always wanted more. I never worked up the courage to tell you how much I love you. I was so worried when you got into that car accident. But you were all right, and I thought that maybe I could tell you then. But then you went and dated that football player." Jason's face darkened at the memory. "After you broke up with him, you started that whole protection business junk, and you were never around. Then you started delivering pizzas with Art. I ordered a pizza everyday, hoping to see you. But I almost never ate them. I had almost worked up the nerve when you met……him. You met Robinson. Two weeks later, you were always together. And when…he…was in the hospital, you never left his side."

"When I was in the hospital, he never left my side either," she said quietly.

"How do you know it wasn't out of guilt or…or a sense of... of obligation! He never loved you! Not the way I do! I love you, Emma, more than life itself! I've always loved you from afar, but now it's my turn. He's not here, and he was stupid enough to keep working on that stupid project, even though he knew you could get hurt. That's how I _know_ that he doesn't love you! He cares more about that stupid hunk of metal than he cares about you!!!"

* * *

Wilbur had used Emily's diamond earrings to trace her to the basement of one of the buildings on the college campus. He had searched for her, and finally coming across an open door to the basement, he had slowly slid from wall to wall, listening for her or anyone else.

He slowed when he heard the opening lines of the argument between Emily and Jason. He heard Jason tell Emily that he had never loved her, that Wilbur had never deserved her. At first, Wilbur was angry, but then all his doubts came rushing upon him, and he began to wonder whether he did deserve her.

He was moving cautiously toward the shouts, but stopped dead when he heard Jason say that he cared more about the time scanner than Emily. What if she believed him? What if Jason was right, what if Wilbur had been paying more attention to the scanner than her? What if Emily believed Jason?

Wilbur froze in fear.

* * *

Emily was livid. "How dare you? Wilbur loves me more than anyone!"

"Then why did he keep working on that stupid project?"

"Because _I_ told him to. He wanted to stop. He said he couldn't bear to lose me again. _I_ told him to keep moving forward!"

"Don't say those words! Please!"

"You were the one who did everything! You sabotaged his project! You ambushed him in Professor Adams' classroom three months ago!"

"I only did it to prove to you he cared more about that hunk of junk than you!"

"Jason, I cared about that hunk of junk too! I helped build it! Besides, it's important to Wilbur. It's his future. My future. I love him, Jason. I love him."

Jason paled. "How can you possibly love him?"

"Because I came alive when I met him."

* * *

At these words, Wilbur's knees buckled in relief. She loved him. That was never going to change. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He burst out from behind the wall and stood facing Jason. "Let her go," he growled.

"Wilbur!" Emily yelled. He turned and ran to her. They kissed through the bars, and held each other close.

Jason let out a sob, and pushed a button on the wall. The door to the cell slid into the ceiling, releasing Emily.

"Jason, you...you let me go, just like that?"

Jason sobbed, "go. Just go. Please. I can't bear to see you two together anymore. Go!"

Wilbur shrugged. "I don't care why he let you go. Just that he did. Let's get out of here." They ran up the stairs and out of the building. They didn't stop until they reached the safety of Wilbur's room.

* * *

Jason cried for hours. Then he realized something. He could still have her. If he went back in time, he could arrange things so that Emily would never meet Wilbur. He could make her fall in love with him instead.

Jason would ruin Wilbur's life. He would screw with his head so much that the kid would be begging Jason to take a time machine away from him, just to make it stop.

Jason knew what to do. There was something else Wilbur loved more than anything.

Or rather, _someone_ else.

**Dun dun dun!!! Tune in soon for the next chappie!!!!! If I don't get some reviews, I might make you guys wait for a little while before updating again...**

**Wilbur: That sounds like a great idea to me.**

**Me: Well, then, I might just have to do that.**

**Wilbur: Don;t make them wait too long. I want to know what happens.**

**Me: You goof-ball! I gave you the entire summary! Did you lose it already?!?!?**

**Wilbur: No, I just forgot, that's all. Never mind what I said before. You can keep them waiting as long as you want. I know what happens, and that's all that matters.**

**Me: because it's all about you, right?**

**Wilbur: Glad you're catching on.**

**Me: Review peeps!!!!!!!!!!! please**

**I love you all!!!**

**Emy **aka** Emily **aka **bean15 **aka **beanie **aka** DB (for those of you on **


	7. Home for Christmas

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a day……I didn't mean to make you wait **_**that **_**long. I've been soooooo busy with college applications (for those of you who didn't know, I've been accepted to Guilford College in Greensboro, NC on a really big scholarship…yay!) and I've been really busy with my school musical (Evita…we open in 2 weeks…wish me luck…please!). I know, I know, horrible excuses…but I'm only human. **

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter!!!**

**Random Fact: ****In 1940, more than three-fourths of those age 25 and older in the US had not graduated from high school. In 2004, only 15 of those 25 and older did not have a high-school degree.**

**Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jason had lost everything. He'd lost his job, his apartment, his reputation, his credibility, and now his sanity. Everything he'd lost, he'd given up willingly in pursuit of Emily. But Wilbur Robinson just had to come in to the picture and poison her mind against Jason.

Well, he would pay. That smug, arrogant, idiotic, half-witted fool would pay. There was one person Wilbur cared about as much as he cared for Emily. His baby sister. Once Jason had the little Robinson girl, he'd have the leverage to Make Wilbur do anything he wanted. Like give him a time machine so he could make sure Emily never met Wilbur. For that matter, he'd have the leverage to make any of the Robinsons do anything he wanted. The only problem was deciding where and when he was going to take her.

* * *

Wilbur's converse sneakers were the only thing visible from the door to his college dorm room. The rest of him was under his bed, trying to find any stray socks that might have found their way down there.

"What on earth are you doing down there, Wil?" came the deep voice of Wilbur's roommate. "On second thought, Wil, I don't really want to know."

Wilbur laughed grudgingly. "Ha ha, Bartleby. You're absolutely hilarious. I'm just looking for a few stray socks." Bartleby smirked. "Did you lose a present from Emily?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Worse," said Wilbur. "They're from my mom."

"Ooh, Franny'll have a fit if you lost something _she _gave you."

"I know. Why do you think I'm down here?"

"Is that question directed at me?" answered a voice that was much higher-pitched than Bartleby's. Wilbur squirmed out from under his bed and came face-to-face with Mi Mi, Emily's roommate. "Seriously Wil, if that question is directed at me, I might have to go and convince Em to get herself a new boyfriend."

They all laughed. They knew Em wasn't ever going to get a new boyfriend. She was head-over-heels in love with Wilbur. However, this love had very recently been put to the test, and it's memory was enough to shrink Wilbur's smile by a few molars.

Mi Mi noticed. "Wil, are you all right?" He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore from being under the bed. And I think all this dust really is going to make me…ahh…ahhh…CHOO!" Mi Mi and Bartleby both burst into laughter. "Sneeze," finished Wilbur, rather unnecessarily. "So we noticed," quipped Mi Mi.

"On that note," said Wilbur, "I think I'll get this suitcase to Em's room and see if she needs any help before he hit the road and leave for Christmas vacation."

Bartleby couldn't resist one more poke at his best friend. "I hope your flying car doesn't 'hit the road'…and since when have we driven on roads anyway? That's so 2008, buddy." Wilbur laughed, wished his friends a merry Christmas and happy New Year, and beat a hasty retreat to the welcoming arms of his girlfriend.

* * *

Christmas at the Robinson house was an event rivaling Christmas in all of New York City. Emily always joked with Franny that the house had more decorations than the entire city combined. Secretly, Wilbur thought she was right. Then again, Wilbur always thought Emily was right.

This Christmas would be different than the last, however, because Lydia was mobile. Franny had called Wilbur and Emily at college about a month before, when Lydia had taken her first steps. Since then, she, like the other Robinsons before her, had been an extremely quick learner and had been walking all over the house. Cornelius had had to disable the travel tubes for fear that Lydie would unknowingly walk into one of them. Wilbur had laughed, as his sister's antics reminded him a little of his own reckless nature.

As the plans for the annual Robinson Christmas party truly came under way, little did any of the Robinsons know that someone was planning to crash it…and he was planning on breaking more than a few ornaments.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter…but I have to go to 4 hours of Evita practice tonight. I'll do my best to update tomorrow as well, but no promises. **

**I hope this was enough to remind you all that I'm not dead……**

**I love you all, especially those of you who review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**beanie**


End file.
